The present invention concerns space-saving and easily assembled systems for guiding mechanical and variable valve controls. Each system includes a rocker and a walker. The rocker is driven by a cam by way of a follower. The rocker is articulated to and drives the walker by way of a swivel accommodated on the walker. The swivel can be shifted by a steering mechanism along the arc of a circle or along a similar curve around the axis of rotation of a follower mounted on the walker that actuates the valve. The rocker drives the walker by way of an engagement contour and by means of a follower.
The rocker can alternatively drive the walker by way of an engagement contour that arches outward in the form of an arc of a circle, in which case the rocker can be shifted along the arc of a circle or along a similar curve around the axis of the arching engagement contour.
The rocker can alternatively be driven by a cam by way of an engagement contour.
The rocker can alternatively drive one-armed and two-armed levers.
Valve controls wherein the rocker's swivel can be shifted in a circular path around the axis of rotation of a follower accommodated in the walker and engaged by the rocker are disclosed in German Application 10 136 612.4.
The valve controls disclosed in German Application 10 155 007.3 feature an engagement contour or a follower shifted along a circular path by a shift and engaged either by a rocker and a follower or by an engagement contour, whereby the rockers drive a valve-actuating walker by way of a swivel.
The valve controls disclosed in German Application 10 136 612.4 feature a shift that shifts a swivel along a circular path, whereby a rocker is articulated to the swivel and drives a valve-actuating walker by way of a follower.
The shifts in these embodiments can be complicated to install because of lack of space or of assembly problems, and can also be too delicate, in that the swivels lie along the axis of rotation of the swivel accommodated on the walker and in reach as long as the valve remains closed or along that of the follower accommodated on the walker.